Stupid Desire
by Tai Ru Kaerisato
Summary: Just a short sweet story about how Luffy and Nami couldn't control their feelings anymore and end up in a very awkward situation :


**Stupid desire**

Nami's POV

I know I shouldn't have and I surely know it's impossible at this right moment to block out the feelings I had been developing for my _'stupid'_ captain throughout these past 2 years. I knew it all along and still I kept on denying this strong feelig every time he saved me out of some dangerous situation. But now that he had become so much more handsome and not to mention manly... I'm pretty sure I have already fallen head over heels in love with this _moron_. And I was pretty sure he only though of me as one more of his nakama, besides he also seemed like the kind of guy who wasn't interested in any girl at all, knowing that all he though about all the time was just, meat.

I sat on my bed in te room I shared with Robin, I was trying to concentrate on how it would be like if I became famous as the first person who had drawn a map of the world. But some other though kept bugging inside of my mind, it was no less but the though of my captain, Luffy. This morning when I sat down for breakfast I had  
>noticed him staring at me for like 5 long minutes until Sanji interrupted the moment by harshly placing the food on the table. I on my part had difficultly tried to avoid his gaze and nervously tried to hold a conversation with Robin, the smile plastered on said lips never leaving her face. I felt like dying of nervousness! 'was Luffy just<br>dazed off and thinking about ways of devourig breakfast as fast as possible and stealing as much food as he could?' I though. 'But hell! Luffy? Making plans?' it just didn't mendle together that well... But what else could it have been?

"I guess captain-san seems to be interested in you, navigator-san" Robin's sudden appearance gave me a light shock.

The next moment I was parallysed. 'What had she just said?'. To think of that possibility, that would've been the last though that would've passed through my mind. Luffy, actually interested in me.

"W-w-what are you saying?" I chuckled nervously

"Just like you heard, he likes you" She tried to conceal a smile.

'That's impossible!' I though to myself. Luffy could be interested in ANY thing except girls...

"That's not true" I frowned. "Luffy isn't interested in me, besides he doesn't seem to be interested in girls at all!"

At that Robin chuckled. "Oh well then navigator-san. How would you explain him staring at you every time you walk by? Not like you haven't noticed" She said

"Stills that doesn't explain why he would like me at all, he just sees me as his nakama, nothing more" at that I had to sigh.

It was true that Luffy had always treated me as one of his nakama, but lately his attitude towards me had started to change a slight bit. Like he always smiled at me so sweetly and he wouldn't bother me as much as before to tell me some stupid story. Was it wrong to think this meant something?

Robin said nothing and just sat down beside me, I noticed a serious expression on her face. She looked at me reassuringly; "Why don't you go find out for yourself then? I assure you, you won't be dissapointed" She winked at me.

'But that isn't the point at all!' I though. "I'm afraid to break our friendship, if I confessed to him... Nothing would be the same anymore" I felt like crying.

All Robin did was stare at me with an understanding look in her eyes. She suddenly got up, grabbed my arm and when I least knew it she had pushed me with her Hana devil fruit powers out of the room. An arm closed the door and she yelled: "I won't be letting you in any time before you and captain-san have a great good talk!"

I hit the door many times and yelled at Robin that once I got in she won't be spared. But it was all in vain, I couldn't win against Robin, and she knew this all too well.

I had no other choice but to go talk to Luffy.

X-X-X-X-X

Luffy's POV

I don't know when it started or how, not to mention why it even started. But every time I see her or just hear someone mention her name I feel like butterflies are going crazy in my stomach. I might be an idiot, but I'm not as stupid as to not know what this sudden feeling meant. I had fallen in love with Nami, and how deep I had  
>already fallen at that.<p>

_- flashback - _

_That morning she sat down on the opposite of my seat at the table, I flashed her a quick 'good morning' but she hadn't seemed to have heard it. She seemed to be in a doze, but then she looked up at me, not meeting my eyes and replied a quick 'good morning' back at me. Usopp and Chopper came running in, they were playing tag as always but that morning I hadn't felt like playing together with them. There was some  
>other though bothering me. Zoro walked in, yawning of both hunger and sleepness. He obviously wasn't in the mood of having to stand Usopp's and Chopper's energy in the morning and yelled them a loud URUSAI!Robin then walked in, saying something like "oh, already so irritated in the morning Swordsman-san?". Then something cought my gaze, it was her, Nami. She looked to be in a deep though whilst staring down at some navigation book of hers. I couldn't help but think how cute she<br>looked whilst being concentrated. I stared at her long eyelashes, something I hadn't noticed before. I stared at her perfectly-shaped cheeks and the rossy colour they had to them. Then my gaze fell on her lips, how pink and soft they looked, what it would feel like to kiss them. I noticed she was having a conversation with Robin who was  
>sitting beside her. I looked at all of the expressions she made, and her laugh.. How it made my heart flutter. Suddenly I was brought back to reality by a sudden pan harshly hitting the table. It was Sanji and he was glaring at me, smoke steaming out of his nose. I didn't get why he was glaring at me and just put the attention on the food in front of me. I gulped it all down and now and then stretched my arms out to quickly steal a piece of meat from one of my nakamas.<br>After breakfast Nami rapidly walked out with the excuse that she needed to get something done quickly and I felt myself staring at her back and even below that before she disappeared behind the wall Robin following after her. A blooddropplet was making its way out of my nose. Until I felt both Zoro__'s__ and Franky's gaze on me, they were both grinning. _

_- end of flashback - _

"Oi!" Zoro yelled.

"What was that just now? It was SUPA!" Franky followed.

"Seriously, mate. You"ll get yourself killed by Sanji one of these days if you continue on doing that" Zoro sighed.

"Nani? What are you talking about?" I was confused.

"Are you for real?" Franky yelled before he broke down into a manly shift of tears. "That woman has the hots for you man!"

At that Usopp, Chopper and Brooke all stared in awe at us

I could hear Brooke's 'yohohohoing' in the background and Usopp walking over to us.

"I haven't told you guys yet, but I have this beautiful rich girlfriend back in my village..." Usopp was interrumped by both Zoro and Franky yelling an "URASAI!" at him.

Chopper whilst being so innocent, tugged on Usopp's arm asking to continue his story. At this Usopp smiled. They both walked out of the dining room when they were asked to do so by both Zoro and Franky. Brooke decided he was in the mood to play a song about panties and ran out to get out his instruments.

I wasn't thinking at all, not like I could think at all. My mind was totally blank from what Frankly had just said. 'Nami? In love with me?'

"And you obviously have the hots for that witch too" Zoro grinned.

"Oi! Don't call her that!" I snapped.

"Gomen gomen" He chuckled sarcastically.

Franky was still trying to fight back his manly outburst of tears.

This was simply impossible, Nami couldn't possibly be interested in an idiot like me. She probably prefers the high classy and clever type anyway. It didn't take much intelligence to know that.

"I hate to say this, mate. But you should go and tell her" My best mate said. He looked up at me sternly and said; "If you don't I won't be letting you touch any piece of meat ever again" and at that he reached to his three swords.

I gulped. Or it was telling Nami or it was having no meat.

I stood up and ran out heading towards her room.

X-X-X-X-X

Luffy's POV

On my way to her room, I had to stop for a while to reminisce on what exactly I wanted to tell her. I hid my eyes under my strawhat and reached out to my chin with my hand. I was trying so hardly to think, but my head couldn't take it anymore and I just felt like exploding of tiredness. I threw my hands up in the air in defeat and left out a real loud sigh.

Then suddenly I felt footsteps coming my way, I saw her appearing from behind the corner. Nami...

I had decided on one thing; telling her right away. So simple but yet so clever. Which was unusual for me.

X-X-X-X-X

Nami's POV

I walked, no, ran back to the dining room, where I had guessed Luffy would still be at.

I felt my heart throb in my chest, sweatdrops were making their way down my forehead. I was deadly nervous, and this all because of one guy, Luffy.

Many thoughs were running through my mind, and I just couldn't set them all straight.

I felt insercurity creep into my soul, and it was possessing my mind and body. My pace slowed down. I was afraid and at the same time filled with hope of what Robin had just told me a while ago.

I turned around the corner, and met him, Luffy.

X-X-X-X-X

Monkey D. Luffy suddenly started running, away from Nami like an insane monkey. Nami seemed surprised and looked like she was about to burst out in tears, but no she didn't. Instead she stook off and ran after him. She followed him all the way down to town.

''MONKEY D. LUFFY! IF YOU DON'T STOP RUNNING AWAY AT THIS RIGHT MOMENT YOU WILL HAVE TO MEET YOUR SENTENCE!'' Nami yelled, threatiningly

The people in town looked at them in total shock, they didn't move an inch.

But Luffy didn't stop running, instead he ran faster and faster until he had lost Nami. He made his way towards the beach. He stopped right beside the shore, his sandal slightly touching the cool water.

Nami appeared just a few seconds later, her head reddened of both exhaustion and anger.

''WHAT THE HELL''. Pant. ''DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?'' Nami angrily yelled, but her jaw dropped in awe at the sudden sight before her.

Far above the horizon, the sky was of a colour mixed in between layers of orange, red, purple and blue. It was a beautiful sunset at the beach. All she could see was Luffy's silhouette placed against the sight of the setting sun. The wind blowing through his hair, he was holding his strawhat to his head so it wouldn't fly off. A wide smile was placed on his face.

Nami automatically made her way towards Luffy's side, and they both just stared at the sunset in total silence.

The moment the sun had totally set, Luffy turned his head towards Nami and stared her sweetly in the eye. Nami just shivered and stared back at him, hoping that this moment could last for ever.

It didn't take words to communicate what they were feeling for each other at that right moment. Luffy leaned in, thus his lips were centimetres away from touching Nami's. He gave her a look, as if asking for permission. Nami felt his soft breath on her lips, and she couldn't ressist the temptation any longer. She closed the distance between them and smudged her lips onto his.

The moment felt blissful, as the two lovers confirmed their feelings at the sight of the just darkened sky.

And both Nami and Luffy knew that this love would last for ever and on as long as their stupid desire kept on living on.

But that wouldn't be a problem at all.

**End**


End file.
